Initiation vampirique
by Nathy91
Summary: OS écris à 4 mains avec Kalika-ma lecteurs avertis uniquement Une Bella prête à tout pour partager sa vie et sa possible éternité dans les bras de son Vampire adoré. Que lui réserve ce Dark Edward..?


**Initiation Vampirique.**

Il faisait noir, si noir. J'étais enfermée depuis des heures dans une pièce de la taille d'un placard. Je croyais que j'allais mourir, j'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais si peur…

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. Je crois que je lui avais juste fait confiance quand il m'avait dit que c'était la meilleure manière de vaincre ma claustrophobie.

Dos à la paroi, je me laissais glisser au sol, assise par terre les bras autour de mes genoux. Ma tête posée dessus, je ne représentais plus qu'une boule. Je tremblais.  
>J'essayais de surmonter ma peur, de retenir mes pleurs, j'étais sûre qu'il était là, qu'il m observait, je le sentais.<p>

Mes vêtements étaient humides, je me relevais délicatement pour les ôter, je ne supportais plus leur poids et ce froid qui m'envahissait alors qu'il faisait plus de trente degrés à l'extérieur.

De toutes manières il m'avait déjà vu dans mon plus simple appareil, et puis il faisait si noir que cela ne changeait rien pour moi, sauf mon confort.

J'avais envi de fermer les yeux, de me laisser aller au sommeil, mais c'était impossible, mon état de panique était trop fort. Le sol était trop dur, mon être était engourdi. Si je fermais les yeux ce serait à tout jamais. Et je ne voulais pas, j'étais trop jeune pour mourir je ne laisserai pas ce cauchemar gagner je voulais le revoir… Je voulais lui prouver que je n'étais pas l'être faible qu'il croyait que j'étais.

J'entendais presque son rire résonner, je savais qu'il se moquait bien de moi la pathétique petite chose criante et gémissante. Je lui offrais un beau spectacle… pourtant je ne lui en voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas.

Car bien que je doive le craindre ou le fuir, il me serait fatal mais on ne contrôle pas ces choses-là. Car depuis le premier instant que je l'avais croisé j'avais tout de suite su que ma misérable vie serait liée à la sienne. Mon cœur s'affolait, j'étais fascinée, envoutée, et vers moi il était venu, lui si distant avec toutes les autres.

Quelque chose en moi l'attirait, le silence de mon esprit et les signaux que mes yeux lui envoyaient. J'avais compromis sa couverture et il aurait pu en un instant en finir avec moi, mais n'en avait rien fait.

Dans une clairière, il m'avait montrée ce qu'aucun humain ne pouvait et ne devait voir et rester en vie. Mon silence avait un prix, celui de notre union. Il m'avait mise à l'épreuve ce qui m'avait conduite dans ce réduit plongé dans l'obscurité totale.

Si je combattais ma plus grande phobie, j'aurai une chance, celle de lui prouver que j'avais ma place dans son monde, dans ces ténèbres. Pour lui, j'étais prête à tous les sacrifices.

Glacée, je l'étais pourtant je ne rêvais que d'une chose, pouvoir me glisser entre ses bras de marbre, sentir sa présence… Savoir qu'il ne partirait pas… Car c'était lui ma lumière, mon ange noir qui me permettait de me sentir entière.

Je n'étais pas croyante mais mon instinct me soufflait que l'enfer aurait un goût de paradis si j'étais avec lui. 

Je frottais frénétiquement ma peau espérant pouvoir me réchauffer. Mais le local était trop petit, je me cognais au moindre mouvement, et même si je ne les voyais pas, je savais que des bleus maculaient déjà mon corps.

Combien de temps encore devrais-je rester là ? Mon esprit vagabondait, je m'évadais m'imaginant dans la clairière : notre atoll de verdure au cœur de cette foret sombre, des bougies y étaient allumées. Je courais nue jusqu'au bord de ce petit cours d'eau, j'avais besoin d'être lavée de toutes choses, de paraitre pure comme l'enfant qui venait de naitre pour m'offrir à lui, répondre à ses besoins de luxure.

Je m'étais bien assez documentée sur l'art de faire l'amour, j'avais appris à connaitre les zones érogènes les plus sensible de son corps, je saurais lui rendre ce qu'il me donnerait.

Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voudra, qu'il m'enchaine ou qu'il me fasse sienne. Je fantasmais sur la scène.

Mes mains allaient et venaient sur mes pointes et entre mes cuisses. Je manquais d'air, je jouissais de mes jeux solitaires, mes gémissements et halètements si puissants m'offrirent la fin de ma captivité.

Sans un mot il récupéra mes vêtements enfin que je puisse les remettre. Instinctivement, je plaçais une main sur mon pubis et l'autre sur mes seins. Je sursautais lorsque le contact de ses doigts glacés parcourant mon cou descendant à la naissance de ma poitrine, ma tête bascula en arrière, mon bras laissant accès à mes pointes gorgées de désir.

J'étais à sa merci, poupée de chiffon dans ses mains. J'étais son jouet je le savais mais j'aimais ça, être à sa merci, lui offrir mon corps et mon être sans aucune retenue.

Ses doigts jouaient activement à les pincer, les malaxer m'arrachant des râles de plaisirs inouïs, lorsque sa langue suivie de ses dents fondirent sur mes pointes ce fut un festival dans mon corps, les papillons de mon bas ventre prirent leur envolée, je n'avais plus froid non, mon corps entier se consumait de l'intérieur.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, me laissant envoûter par ses deux iris devenus noirs de désir. J'étais fière, fière d'être celle qui lui évoquait cela. J'en pris de l'assurance, je voulais le voir gémir lui aussi. Déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, exagérant ma lenteur humaine, j'effleurais son torse à chaque passage. Une fois que la barrière de tissu fut sur le sol, j'admirais son torse de marbre reprenant mes caresses, jouant avec ses tétons au passage, m'arrêtant à la lisière de son pantalon.

Ses grognements reprirent le dessus, il me poussa contre le mur. Bloquant mes poignets d'une main il écarta violement mes jambes. J'étais offerte à son regard. Ouverte, totalement à sa merci….

Enfin ce que j'avais tant attendu allait arriver. Nos regards noircis, plongeaient l'un dans l'autre, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure puis passais ma langue sensuellement sur celles-ci, comme une invitation à son intention.

Sa bouche, ses lèvres se laissèrent tenter à se poser sur les miennes. Sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche. Sur ma langue, le contact était saisissant, envoûtant, menant une danse lente au goût de miel. Mes bras toujours tendus au-dessus de ma tête, je me cambrais pour que mon corps frotte la bosse qui s'était considérablement formée dans son pantalon.

Son sourire s'étirait sans même quitter ma bouche, je manquais d'air mais ne voulais à aucun prix perdre le contact. Il arracha les vêtements qui lui restaient et se frotta à son tour contre moi. Je plaçais une de mes jambes autour de sa hanche pour que le contact soit plus présent. Il attrapa une corde qui pendait et me lia les poignets afin de libérer sa deuxième main. Il retira ma jambe de sa taille, sa bouche traça un sillon sur mon corps. Lentement sa main droite joua avec mes seins pendant que la gauche traçait des cercles sur mon ventre plat, puis sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, frôlant mon intimité gonflée.

Sa bouche regagna la mienne au même moment que l'un de ses doigts pris place sur mon sexe, et sans préambule il l'inséra en moi, m'arrachant un râle de jouissance rien qu'avec un doigt. J'étais humide, excitée. J'en voulais plus, oui encore plus et le lui fis savoir. Son pouce maltraita mon bouton de rose et un second doigt rejoignit le premier, allant et venant en moi. je me vrillais de plaisir. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ses caresses buccales, sa langue se perdait dans mes plis. Il lapait mon jus, mes jambes encerclèrent sa nuque pour qu'il ne cesse cette divine activité.

Je criais son nom, je me sentais couler. Des étoiles emplissaient mes yeux, mon bas ventre n'était plus qu'une boule de feu.

Il attacha la corde qui liait mes mains à la porte du local dans lequel j'avais été enfermée plus tôt. Puis dans un coup de vent, il partit sans même un regard.

Frustrée… voilà le mot qui me décrivait. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait laissée là en plan alors que j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus et surtout je rêvais de lui rendre la pareille.

De plus je me sentais quelque peu humiliée d'être là attachée, complément nue alors que l'odeur de sexe parfumait ma peau et que n'importe quel membre de sa famille pouvait arriver à tout moment.

J'imaginais trop bien le visage peint de dégoût et de mépris de Rosalie si elle me découvrait, je ne souhaitais pas ça. Mais mon instinct me soufflait que ce fussent ce qu'il désirait, voulant montrer à sa famille son emprise sur moi…. Me marquer en quelque sorte. Et j'aimais ça, qu'il souhaite me revendiquer comme sienne.

Je restais ainsi je ne sais combien de temps, les minutes s'égrainaient telles des heures. Mon corps était ankyloser par la position et la corde râpait mes poignets. Mais personne n'était passé par là ils devaient tous être partis en chasse.

Il arriva enfin, douché, le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Il me détacha et je crus que moi aussi je pourrais goûter à une douche bien méritée mais apparemment non puisqu'il m'entraina à travers les couloirs pour arriver devant le bureau de son père.

Je découvris avec un frisson d'effroi qu'une table médicale y avait été installée. Carlisle était tranquillement installé à son bureau et me regarda d'un air appréciateur. Je réprimais ma peur de ce qui allait suivre, c'était un test, encore un et je voulais le franchir avec brio pour que mon vampire soit fier.

Mon amant m'installa sur la table me priant de faire ce que l'on me dirait. Son Père m'examina, laissant ses mains trainer un peu plus qu'un médecin l'aurait dû. Il félicita son fils pour son choix : moi, et pour son contrôle puisque j'étais toujours vierge.

Je croyais que c'était fini, que j'avais réussi le test mais mon beau père questionna son fils sur l'endroit où il le voulait. Celui-ci passa son regard de ma poitrine à mon entre jambe.

« Sur son petit ventre plat, à mi-distance de son nombril et son pubis, qu'en penses-tu ? » répondit-il.

« Oui c'est une bonne place, mais elle va le sentir passer, je vais l'anesthésier un peu avant de commencer. »

Mais Edward lui répondit que j'étais une dure à cuire, que je pouvais me passer d'anti douleurs, que ce serait une épreuve de plus à passer si je voulais devenir l'une d'entre eux. Je vis alors entrer Rosalie munie de gants, Emmett la suivait avec une petite mallette. Que contenait-elle ? Qu'allait-on me faire ? Mes joues s'empourprèrent en croisant le regard des deux nouveaux arrivants qui me contemplaient sans en perdre une miette. Rosalie ouvrit la mallette, plongea une aiguille dans un flacon d'encre noire et coupla le tout à une petite machine électrique.

Moi qui tournais de l'œil en me piquant le bout du doigt j'allais être servie. Rosalie ne me portait pas dans son cœur et prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer et faire durer son plaisir de me percer la peau en dessinant la marque de mon maître. J'avais horriblement mal, je serrais les dents refrénant mes cris au fond de ma gorge, me concentrant pour ne laisser passer de larmes.

Mes jambes étaient encore placées dans les étriers de la consultation gynécologique que m'avait faite passer Carlisle. J'étais ouverte à tous. Edward me susurra à l'oreille qu'il avait encore envie de jouer. Il releva légèrement ma tête et me plaça un bandeau sur les yeux.

J'entendis des pas, il y avait de nouveaux venus dans la place.

J'aurais dû avoir peur mais non. Tout cela m'existait encore plus, je sentais de nombreuses mains parcourir mon corps, une langue sur chacune de mes pointes j'étais le festin de sa famille, mais peu importait car je serai sienne à un moment donné. Une troisième langue s'insinua sur mon paquet de nerfs, on me tourna la tête et m'ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche.

Tel un petit soldat je m'exécutais, occultant la honte d'y prendre du plaisir, le bandeau décuplait mon désir.

Je suçais la bite offerte avec gourmandise, c'était juste trop bon. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui en sortait avait un goût merveilleusement acidulé. Elle remplissait totalement ma cavité buccale quand je m'amusais à varier les plaisirs me calant sur le rythme de la langue qui dévorait mon antre.

La douleur n'avait pas cessé mais je ne m'en plaignais pas car elle créait des décharges qui se répercutaient tout droit dans mes terminaisons nerveuses décuplant mon plaisir.

J'entendis une voix s'élever mais je ne compris pas le sens de ce qui avait été prononcé. On me bloqua sur la table m'interdisant tout mouvement autre que ma tête. Edward me murmura que j'étais une vilaine fille que sans l'intervention d'Alice j'aurais gâché leur œuvre.

Ayant toujours la bouche pleine je gémis contre la bite la faisant vibrer pour montrer que j'avais bien entendu. Une langue s'enfonçait encore en moi, j'étais proche, très proche de jouir. Des gémissements féminins ce joignirent aux miens. Je n'en étais pas sûre mais je cru reconnaitre la voix d'Esmée. Ainsi je comprenais qu'ils devaient être tous là.

L'absence de mon sens visuel décuplait mon ouïe et mon odorat. Me laissant aller, mes nombreux gémissements rejoignirent ceux qui peuplaient la pièce. Une odeur saturée de luxure planait, j'appréciais de plus en plus ma future nouvelle famille. Je reconnus la voix de ma moitié qui soufflait des « Oh Maman c'est bon tu es si serrée. »

Cette relation interdite, bien qu'elle ne fût sa mère que sur le papier, me grisa. Je rêvais de voir mon vampire en action.

Entre deux halètements la voyante cria : « Edward c'est le moment… »

Je sentis de multiple courants d'air dans la pièce et devinais que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient changé de place. La langue amie qui m'avait jusque là faite monter trop s'amusant de mon corps sans jamais m'emmener vers la délivrance avait disparu. Je me concentrais sur le sexe qui glissait contre ma langue désirant qu'il jouisse, sentir son nectar sur ma langue et glisser dans ma gorge, il me fallait réussir mon test...

Je sentis un souffle froid contre mon intimité alors qu'un liquide glissait dans ma gorge telle une offrande. Ce qui me permit d'atteindre moi aussi ma délivrance. Je jouissais enfin avec ces doigts qui venaient de rejoindre mon antre. On m'enleva le bandeau, je clignais des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière lorsqu'une aiguille transperça mon bouton de rose gonfler de plaisir, la douleur fut intense et décupla mon orgasme.

Je venais de découvrir le plaisir de la douleur. Reprenant mes esprits je contemplais la pièce et les acteurs de la scène qui venait de s'y jouer…

L'aiguille était dans les mains de Carlisle, Esmée à genoux devant Edward nettoyait soigneusement son sexe avec sa langue, Emmett était chevauché par Alice, et celui qui avait un nectar si divin n'était autre que Jasper, Rosalie les seins à l'air avait fini son œuvre c'était elle qui m'avait offerte mon apogée.

Je contemplais mon corps, j'avais quelques bleus ici et là. Peu importe. J'admirais l'œuvre que Rosalie avait gravé sur ma peau : c'était leur blason familial dans lequel on avait ajouté un E., qui se terminait au bord de mes lèvres intimes. Un piercing en diamant paraissait désormais sur mon clitoris appelant tous les regards. Cela sublimait mon corps. Je remerciais l'artiste d'un murmure.

Je restais là sans rien dire, toujours aussi offerte et ne désirant qu'une chose offrir ma virginité à celui qui avait fait de moi son objet, son jouet.

La famille sortit un à un après m'avoir embrassée chacun leur tour me laissant avec Edward. Il s'approcha de moi à pas lents, me laissant profiter de la vision de son corps nu. Je frémissais d'anticipation alors que son regard balaya mon corps et que ses doigts étaient à quelques millimètres de ma peau. Mon intimité n'était que désir, je fus heureuse de ne rien porter car le moindre morceau de tissu aurai été fichu.

« Bella » souffla-t-il à mon oreille « Tu as été parfaite ma petite salope, si tu savais ce que cela m'a fait de te voir ainsi offerte à ma famille … Ma queue est si dure rien que d'y penser. Ce qui est à moi est à eux, ce qui est à eux est à moi …Et il y a une chose qui pour nous vampire est aussi vitale que le sang et c'est le sexe»

Je soupirais de bonheur, j'avais réagi comme il le fallait. Oui j'étais sa Salope, la salope des Cullen, désormais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière et je n'en avais pas l'intention car au fond de moi j'aimais ça.

« Fais-moi tienne Edward, prends tout de moi. J'en ai besoin je t'appartiens corps et âme » Je priais pour qu'il accède à ma requête.

« Bientôt mon ange, très bientôt. Chaque seconde je me retiens de te prendre contre un mur et de pouvoir goûter enfin ton sang qui chante pour moi, mais avant il te reste une dernière étape à franchir. Cette semaine nous sommes en vacances tu devras te reposer je ne te toucherai pas, ma famille ne le fera pas non plus et je t'interdis tout plaisir solitaire mais quand les cours répondront, tous les matins tu devras porter les vêtements que j'aurais choisi pour toi avec Alice. Tu m'obéiras ainsi qu'à mes frères et sœurs montrant à tous à qui tu appartiens »

Il jouait tout de même un peu avec mon corps, frottant son phallus sur mon clitoris endolori par la mise en place du piercing, cela augmentait agréablement les sensations mêlées de souffrance et de jouissance. Il continua de tirer et tapoter le diamant tout en me présentant sa queue immense dans la bouche, effectuant des mouvements du bassin allant jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. J'étais à la limite de l'asphyxie, mais continuais, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se retire avant que je n'aie eu le privilège de déguster son jus entièrement. Il se retira pour inonder mon visage de sale petite salope, je me pourléchais pour récupérer son nectar et récoltais le sperme qui me recouvrait pour l'avaler en gémissant de plaisir comme un enfant l'aurait fait en goutant du Nutella. Il se rapprocha de ma bouche pour que je le nettoie comme l'avait fait sa mère quelques instants plus tôt. Il me tenait par les cheveux dirigeant ainsi ma langue saillante et mes lèvres gonflées.

Il finit par m'embrasser et repartit en me laissant seule dans ce bureau. Je n'osais pas bouger, il ne m'y avait pas autorisée, je restais toujours aussi vulnérable sans retirer mes jambes engourdies des étriers et finis par m'endormir.

A mon réveil j'étais dans mon lit lavée et en chemise de nuit je devais prendre le repos que l'on m'avait imposé. Les vacances étaient passées à une lenteur insupportable, je faillis mourir de frustration, heureuse de constater que mon corps avait bien cicatrisé. Les cours reprenaient le lendemain, j'étais partagée par l'excitation et la peur de ce qui allait m'arriver.

Alice était passée pour m'aider à me préparer, elle m'avait maquillée et habillée d'une jupe qui n'en avait que le nom, d'un haut lassé dans le dos telle une toile d'araignée. Chaque ficelle ouvrait une partie de ma poitrine, je n'avais pas de dessous à part un porte-jarretelle et des bas roses fushia.

Alice rentra dans la chambre, m'aida à me lever en me tendant une paire de Louboutin aux talons démentiels et elle me conduisit jusqu'au miroir. Le sourire d'Alice s'allia au mien en découvrant l'image de mon reflet. Mon ventre gargouilla, je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille, « va dans la cuisine, prends un bon petit déjeuner tu vas avoir besoin de forces aujourd'hui. » m'annonça-t-elle.

J'arrivais en cours avec les Cullen, mon entrée ne passa pas inaperçue loin de là ! Il faut dire que la tenue que je portais ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination, et affichait mon statue de Salope, de pute de luxe.

J'entendais fuser de toute part des commentaires tels que : « Swan c'est combien la pipe… Swan viens là que je te saute … » Je ne leur accordais aucun regard, mon corps avait déjà un prioritaire.

J'arrivais devant la porte de mon cours de littérature, mon prof était un mec aigri proche de la retraite. Edward me retint par le bras alors que j'allais m'installer et murmura ses consignes :

« Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Tu vas t'installer au premier rang en face de notre cher prof et tu vas lui faire un remake de la scène culte de Basic instinct, montre-lui ta petite chatte humide, hypnotise-le. Et quand il demandera un volontaire pour lire son devoir sur l'estrade tu te désigneras. Attention à ce moment tu devras te concentrer sur ton texte quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux entendre que ton devoir… Tu as compris petite salope. »

Je déglutis et acquiesçais allant prendre place où il me l'avait demandé. Quant à lui il s'installa auprès de son frère Jasper. Avec ce duo là je craignais le pire et pourtant j'étais excitée comme jamais.

Arrivée sur ma chaise je regardais notre cher professeur droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire puis jouais d'un jeu de jambe digne de Sharon Stone. Le pauvre était tellement hypnotisé par mes mouvements et mon piercing qu'il en perdait ses mots essayant difficilement de mener à bien son cours sans lâcher mon intimité du regard.

Comme mon maître l'avait prédit il demanda un volontaire pour présenter son travail. Je fus me proposais immédiatement, le vieux en profita pour se rincer l'œil quand je passais à ses côtés.

Je commençais mon exposé que j'avais intitulé l'importance du sexe dans la littérature d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Je commençais tranquillement, il ne se passait rien cela cachait quelque chose puis peu à peu je sentis mon corps monter en température. Des vagues de désir et de luxure m'envahirent. Mon intimité se détrempa d'envie. Je croisais les regards de Jasper et Edward qui souriaient voyant mon état dont ils étaient la cause.

Je dus me concentrer de plus en plus sur les mots que je devais prononcer, me mordiller mes lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer de gémissements. Je frottais frénétiquement mes jambes l'une contre l'autre espérant me soulager un peu mais rien ne fonctionnait et le regard noir de désir de mon adonis ne m'aidait pas à faire tomber la pression ou à passer à autre chose. Je voulais juste qu'il me prenne là tout de suite.

Je fus sauvée par le prof qui me dit de retourner à ma place que je n'étais pas là pour me donner en spectacle et que pour la peine je devrais passer le voir en fin de cours afin de discuter de mon comportement.

Les minutes s'égrenaient à une allure interminable, je me demandais ce que me réservait ma future entrevue. On me fit passer un mot, je reconnus sans peine l'écriture du dieu qui hantait mes nuits je me précipitais pour le lire :

_Notre cher prof ne rêve que de te baiser, tu as bien joué ton rôle petite chienne. Tu vas rester après le cours et tu vas lui faire comprendre à qui tu appartiens rends-moi fière, sois digne de ma famille nous te surveillons._

_E._

_Ps. Ton tatouage te servira…_

Aïe ! Je me retournais aussitôt cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de moi ? Devais-je laisser ce vieux dégueulasse me tripoter ? Devais-je me soumettre à ses quatre volontés ? Mais que faire, jusqu'où aller, ou pas ? Autant de questions restant en suspens dans ma tête, je lisais et relisais le morceau de papier, une chose était sûre j'appartenais aux Cullen et personne d'autre qu'Edward ne pourra prendre ma virginité. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrais avoir des instructions plus claires à la fin du cours.

Je sursautais presque lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortaient les uns après les autres, Jasper me pinça les fesses au passage faisant rire son frère qui me regarda froidement. Je voulus me lever pour lui demander des précisions mais il m'ordonna de ne pas bouger et de faire ce qu'il fallait. Devant mon air perdu il glissa rapidement un doigt dans mon vagin et le porta à ses lèvres un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Son geste amplifia mon envie d'être une très vilaine fille.

« Monsieur Cullen il me semble que vous avez un autre cours alors veuillez nous laisser, j'ai des choses à régler avec mademoiselle Swan. » « Bien sûr monsieur, amusez-vous bien. » lui répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois seule avec le professeur de littérature, je le voyais saliver tout en s'approchant près de moi, il m'ordonna de me lever. Il prit ma main et me fit assoir sur la table que j'occupais, je décidais d'écarter mes jambes afin de laisser luire les éclats de mon diamant. Son sexe gonfla inexorablement, il ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir sa braguette et sortir sa queue de son slip kangourou.

Je me retins de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la scène, sa queue était large mais courte. Il serrait son bout comme un damné. Pour le faire exploser un peu plus, je défis un à un les liens de mon top dévoilant ma poitrine aux pointes dressées vers le haut, puis glissais un doigt dans ma bouche le suçant sensuellement pour l'exciter encore plus. Mon doigt finit entre mes cuisses jouant avec mon bijou gémissant en imaginant qu'en face de moi c'était mon adonis et non ce vieux pervers.

Lorsqu'il devient trop proche je dénouais le dernier lien montrant ma marque, celle de mon propriétaire, lui demandant s'il était toujours décidé à approfondir sa remontrance.

J'attendais qu'il agisse ou dise quelque chose, mais rien, il ne dit rien, une lueur apparut dans ses yeux noircis, il m'attrapa me jeta violement au sol attrapa mes cheveux et dirigea ma tête sur son appendice qu'il entrait et sortait de ma bouche ma langue glissait et s'enroulait autour de son membre ridiculement court. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il évacue sa semence amère dans ma gorge mais j'avalais et léchais le tout. J'étais tellement en manque que j'aurais pu sucer la classe entière.

La porte s'ouvrit, il se rhabilla rapidement et vociféra des jurons à l'encontre de la personne qui entrait dans mon dos, je renouais mon haut et voulus me retourner, afin de découvrir qui était là.

Le principal entra dans la pièce il me regarda avec pitié puis s'adressa au professeur : « vous devriez avoir honte, vous êtes renvoyé sur le champ et vous aurez de la chance si Mlle Swan qui est la fille du chérif ne porte pas plainte contre vous pour ce que vous l'avez obligée à faire… »

Puis il se tourna vers moi baissant la tête pour éviter de voir ma demi-nudité :

« Miss Swan je suis désolé pour incident, cela ne se reproduira plus. J'espère que pour l'image du lycée vous nous accorderez de régler cette affaire en privé. Je crois que votre petit ami vous attend pour votre prochain cours et remerciez-le de m'avoir prévenu. »

Je filais en vitesse, je me sentais gênée par ce qui arrivait au professeur après tout c'était en partie ma faute, c'est moi qui l'avais allumé et il ne m'avait forcée en rien.

Edward m'attendait effectivement dans le couloir, la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir mais pas de désir, il était en colère.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris à qui tu appartiens »

Il s'était approché de moi, prononçant ces mots et avait tiré violement sur mon piercing. Me faisant crier de douleur, m'excitant au passage, la colère rendait mon adonis encore plus attirant.

« Tu m'appartiens à moi et aux membres de ma famille. Rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête. Tu devais te contenter de lui montrer ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, lui montrer tes charmes pour lui claquer la porte au nez mais non tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le sucer et j'ai dû intervenir pour ne pas qu'il te souille car il aurait pris ce qui me revient de droit »

J'étais au bord des larmes, j'avais tout fait à l'envers. Et j'avais compris que j'avais failli perdre ma virginité avec un prof crasseux. J'avais peur qu'il me laisse là et se trouve une autre fille pour me remplacer.

Cependant il reprit en me murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix plus douce.

« Tu as de la chance, tu es bien trop importante pour moi, nous allons continuer le jeu je veux que tu hantes les fantasmes de tous les mecs que tu croises. Mais au moindre geste déplacé je veux que tu les ridiculises en leur faisant bien comprendre à qui tu appartiens. Cette fois j'espère que je me suis fait comprendre. »

Puis il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il écarta mes jambes, positionnant mon corps à angle droit, soulevant ma jupe au passage. Ainsi exposée, les élèves de la classe voisine devaient certainement me voir. J'avalais ma salive, mon corps bouillonnait. Il joua quelques instants avec mon bouton qu'il avait maltraité quelques instants plus tôt, puis incéra deux doigts entre mes fesses me faisant hurler de plaisir et de douleur. Il les retira aussitôt, me releva, replaça ma jupe et me sourit avant de me dire :

« Je crois tu es en retard en cours »

Il me désigna la salle qui n'avait rien ratée de notre petit spectacle sauf la prof, concentrée sur son tableau puis il ajouta :

« Si tu es sage nous jouerons à un nouveau jeu ce soir, va maintenant et n'oublie pas de te laver la bouche. »

J'entrais dans la classe non sans me faire remarquer. La seule place libre se trouvait entre ces deux imbéciles pré-pubères de Mike et Erick, je n'hésitais donc pas plus longtemps. Des gestes obscènes envoyés par mes camarades de cours, tant les mecs que les filles, j'avais tout le monde à dos. Je leur servais mon plus beau sourire, et faisais ma part pour exciter et faire rager ces abrutis en me léchant les lèvres et palpant mes seins tout en jetant ma tête en arrière, laissant juste un léger souffle de plaisir sortir de ma bouche. Une fois assise, mes deux voisins bavaient sur leurs cahiers, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mademoiselle Fingery.

« Messieurs un peu de retenue, si le cours ne vous captive pas plus que ça ce n'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps, vous pouvez prendre la porte. » Erick rougit illico en s'apercevant dans quel état il était. Mike lui répondit qu'il serait plus attentif si le cours de science naturelle avait plus de travaux pratiques. « Que proposez-vous donc monsieur Newton ? »

« Si nous avions un modèle de taille réel le cours d'anatomie serait plus simple à retenir. »

« Je vois que vous êtes motivé je vous propose donc de servir de modèle très cher, allez ne nous faites pas perdre plus de temps. »

L'ensemble de la salle était hilare, il pensait que je serais désignée mais Melle Fingery était une vieille fille qui n'avait pas souvent eu d'occasion de côtoyer la gente masculine.

« Je suis heureuse de constater votre enthousiasme, nous allons faire des groupes de travail, six filles et seize garçons, donc tout le monde en petite tenue pendant que je sélectionne les groupes. »

La classe dévisagea Mike avec haine car à cause de lui ils devaient tous se dévêtir. Enfin eux seraient en sous vêtement ce qui n'était pas mon cas puisque ce genre de vêtements avait été bannis de mon relooking.

Moi je souriais de toutes mes dents car il me facilitait la tâche, j'allais pouvoir me donner en spectacle. Je me demandais dans quel groupe notre prof allait me placer. Peu importe ils auront tous le regard braqué sur moi.

Je commençais à délasser mon haut lentement, très lentement, en jouant de mes mains sur mon corps. La prof trop occupée à mater Mike ne prêtait pas attention à mon petit manège. Je me retournais pour être dos à mes spectateurs et fis tomber ma jupe. Je ne portais plus que mes chaussures, mes bas et porte-jarretelle quand Mme Fingery annonça :

« Miss Swan puisque vous avez l'air enchanté par l'exercice vous allez vous joindre à Messieurs Livinston et Gost… »

Elle continua son énumération, moi je me retenais de rire car elle m'avait placée avec les deux seuls garçons homos de la classe et puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de filles selon ses dires elle avait demandé à Mike de faire équipe avec elle.

Lorsqu' elle se déshabilla à son tour, je faillis sauter de joie je devais avoir une bonne fée.

Elle portait des sous-vêtements assez sexys de soie mêlée de dentelle mettant en avant ses formes, malgré son âge et ses airs de vieille fille son corps était assez bien conservé.

En faisant face à Mike celui-ci se mit à bander comme un damné, son visage cramoisi en constatant que notre charmante prof n'en perdait pas une miette, réitérant ce que je faisais plus tôt avec ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, enfin les garçons car les filles comme Lauren, Angela, Jessica et Béa étaient trop occupée à cacher leurs sous-vêtements en coton datant de leur petite enfance à en juger les motifs imprimés dessus. Il n'y avait donc que Karen, Melle Fingery Audrey et moi qui ne nous cachions pas.

Nous suivîmes les instructions et gestes que nous indiquait Audrey. Assidues, nous découvrions un à un les muscles dorsaux de nos équipiers masculins puis les abdominaux, bien que les miens soient gays mes caresses ne les laissaient aucunement indifférents.

« Au tour de ces messieurs maintenant de découvrir les muscles de vos troncs mesdemoiselles. »

Angela se mit à pleurer des qu'Erick posa ses mains moites sur elle, Jessica cessait de respirer et fermait fort ses yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait, Lauren se mit à gémir aux premiers contacts ce qui amplifia les caresses de ses équipiers dépassant la zone étudiée.

« Voyons messieurs c'est un cours d'anatomie pas de pelotage, encore un dérapage et vous finirez à poils. »

Je me mis à gémir et je jouis même aux effleurements hésitant de ses hommes inexpérimentés. J'étais vraiment en manque et j'avais envie de les faire changer de voie, leur démontrer que les femmes pouvaient leur apporter autant qu'un homme, les autres garçons lâchèrent leurs partenaires, formant un cercle dont j'étais le centre.

« Eh bien vous l'avez cherché jeunes gens retirez-moi vos caleçons, slips et boxers, autant que ses demoiselles aussi puissent apprendre des choses. »

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour ôter leur dernier bout de tissu, seul Mike qui était pétrifié n'avait pas bougé de l'estrade.

Tous aussi excités les uns que les autres, leur sexes fièrement dressés, Audrey demanda aux jeunes filles de récupérer leurs affaires et de venir la rejoindre sur l'estrade. « Rhabillez-vous mesdemoiselles, le cours est terminé pour vous je vais m'occuper de ses chers dépravés. »

Je jetais de petits coups d'œil aux verges fièrement dressées, mes camarades étaient rouges pivoines et se dépêchaient de se rhabiller pour détaler, seule Karen prenait son temps. Moi, je n'étais pas pressée non plus, mon numéro n'était pas terminé…

Je demandais à ma nouvelle idole ma prof de biologie si je pouvais rester un peu. Ce qu'elle m'accorda avec un grand sourire, je crois que j'étais devenue son élève préférée. Je m'étais bien trompée sur son compte, elle était loin de la vielle fille dont elle donnait l'image. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui soufflais à l'oreille mon idée. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Messieurs, asseyez-vous devant l'estrade les mains derrière le dos » Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire, déformation professionnelle. Ils s'exécutèrent comme de bons petits soldats.

Quant à moi je grimpais sur le bureau et reprenait mon petit spectacle. Me caressant, mes mains jouant sur mon corps comme un instrument de musique. Leurs regards me rendaient ambitieuse.

Je gémissais alors que mon centre s'inondait de plaisir. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ma chatte brûlante faisant de délicieux va-et-vient mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je voulais être remplie par le gourdin de marbre de mon amant. Envie que je ne pouvais satisfaire. Je me contenais de me goûter léchant méticuleusement mes doigts et savourant mon jus.

Mes camarades n'avaient d'yeux que pour mon corps ne perdant pas une miette de la vue que je leurs offrais, oubliant au passage Audrey qui s'était amusée à les attacher ensemble sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle me fit signe qu'elle avait fini. Je cessais donc mon jeu faisant un pas vers eux. Les regardant un à un je leur annonçais la sentence.

« J'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous venez de voir car c'est la première et la dernière fois. Je suis une salope et j'adore ça mais je ne pense pas que vous prendrez le risque de défier mes maîtres. Bonnes branlettes et bons fantasmes. »

Je me rhabillais, fis la bise à celle qui était devenue une complice et amie et partis en direction du couloir…

Lorsque la cloche sonna les élèves du cours suivant furent étonnés de retrouver les seize garçons attachés les uns aux autres, nus, leurs attributs masculins gonflés à bloc. Quand j'eus vent de la nouvelle ma pensée dériva vers ma prof de biologie qui avait bien dû s'amuser.

Je croisais Emmett et Rosalie qui me volèrent un baiser me félicitant au passage. Je n'avais pas d'autres cours. J'attendais mon maître en suivant Rosalie et Emmett, une lueur perverse traversa leurs yeux.

« Viens petite putain j'ai envie de jouer un peu, tu nous appartiens autant qu'à Edward. »

Je les suivis sans broncher, j'avais envie moi aussi de pouvoir goûter au saint graal qu'était devenu le sexe. Nous entrions dans les vestiaires du gymnase, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, mon adonis était sous la douche. Je me remémorais ses dernières recommandations : me laver la bouche. Ce que je fis immédiatement toujours un kit de secours sur moi, je me brossais les dents passant la brosse sur ma langue et sur l'intérieur de mes joues, je voulais être irréprochable.

La lumière s'éteignit, je commençais à y être habituée j'attendais qu'on me dise quoi faire. Une main puissante me mit à genoux des mains de marbres et de glace brûlaient ma peau, le désir et le besoin de son contact étaient devenus vitaux pour moi. Mon top vola en morceaux ainsi que ma minuscule jupe, mon cœur s'affola. Ma peau hérissée par l'excitation, je glissais ma main entre mes cuisses, mon centre toujours aussi humide, je jouais à me faire plaisir pour lui plaire.

Il m'allongea au sol, écarta mes jambes et installa sa tête entre mes cuisses mordillant mon clitoris et son bijou tout en présentant son large sexe à mes lèvres. Je le léchais, le mordillais et suçotais son gland avant de le faire glisser dans ma bouche. Ma langue effectua des allers-retours sur sa longueur. Il rythma lui-même la cadence des va-et-vient dans ma gorge chaude, tout ceci m'arracha des gémissements étouffés. Sa langue se perdait dans mes plis et en moi, très vite remplacée par un doigt suivit de deux autres. Je me demandais si enfin il allait me pénétrer et me faire sienne.

Il me fit me placer à quatre pattes, m'ordonnant de lécher le sexe qui apparut devant moi, celui de Rosalie, qui débordait du sperme d'Emmett, je m'appliquais et fit gémir la belle et froide blonde qui suçait mon adonis pendant qu'Emmett m'humidifiait l'anus.

Je me remémorai l'intrusion des doigts d'Edward avant mon dernier cours et l'effet de brûlure accompagné d'extase. J'étais de nouveau en transe implorant qu'on me prenne comme la salope que j'étais.

Edward face à moi me souleva comme une crêpe, mes jambes encerclaient sa taille. Son sexe non loin de mon entrée jouait sans accéder à mes prières. Emmett derrière massait mon petit orifice. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier, quand une queue transperça ma croupe. Mes cris de souffrances et de plaisirs inondaient le vestiaire. Alors que je m'habituais à son calibre, les deux frères permutèrent leurs places me prenant chacun leurs tours. Ils allaient et venaient en moi sans relâche. Tandis que la langue amie de Rosalie sillonnait mon corps. J'adorais ça !

Quand finalement repus de plaisir je m'écroulais, les trois vampires souriant m'aidèrent à me relever. Je n'avais toujours pas perdu ma virginité mais je voyais dans leurs regards que j'avais gagné ma place parmi eux.

Les forces me manquaient alors mon adonis me porta jusqu'à la voiture à allure vampirique pour qu'on ne distingue pas ma totale nudité. il m'emmena chez lui afin que je puisse prendre du repos. Il me confirma que j'étais prête et que le grand jour était pour demain.

Je savais que mon père ne s'inquiéterait pas de mon absence. Il avait été appelé en renfort pour enquêter sur Seattle. Enquête qui selon les dires d'Alice allait encore durer des mois.

Je dormis longtemps et à mon réveil la famille m'avait prévue un programme relaxation. Les filles de la famille m'emmenèrent au spa en séance entièrement privatisée. Je goutais aux joies des massages, sauna, hammam et autres bains relaxants, profitant des caresses de mes maîtresses.

Mon repas fut gastronomique et aphrodisiaque : huitre, caviar, homard, gingembre, truffe et chocolat étaient au programme. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant mangé mais il me fallait des forces. Surtout qu'elles m'avouèrent que Carlisle s'était amusé à ponctionner quelques millilitres de mon sang chaque nuit que j'avais passées chez eux et ça depuis des mois.

Le moment était arrivé, Alice m'aida à me préparer. Pour l'occasion je portais une simple robe longue en soie blanche transparente qui moulait parfaitement mes courbes sans aucuns dessous. Elle avait coiffé mes cheveux le plus naturellement possible, et ajouté une légère pointe de maquillage. Je me trouvais belle et au vu de ses regard, Alice était plus que satisfaite du résultat.

Elle me banda les yeux, me pris dans ses bras et se mit à courir, je le sentais. L'air fouettait agréablement ma peau, m'emmenant là où mon apollon m'attendait pour me faire enfin sienne. J'allais m'unir avec mon démon.

Alice m'allongea sur le sol. Je pu sentir l'herbe sous mes doigts. La voix musicale de mon ange noir m'indiqua que je pouvais enlever le bandeau. Je reconnus notre clairière, là où tout avait commencé. Je le cherchais des yeux. Il sortit nu de la pénombre de la forêt. Les rayons de soleil illuminaient son corps lui donnant des airs angéliques. Son membre scintillant pointait déjà fièrement. Cette vision m'enflamma littéralement. Je gémis d'anticipation.

Son regard noirci de désir balayait mon corps. Il prenait son temps avançant lentement vers le tapis de fleurs sur lequel j'étais allongée.

Une fois à mes côtés il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou, ses dents effleurant ma peau fine pour faire apparaître de petites écorchures. Ce petit geste simple me confirma sur mon choix. Mon âme et mon cœur ne m'appartenaient plus, il me les avait volé la première fois qu'il avait croisé mon regard.

Cette nuit fut ma dernière au statut de faible humaine mais fut la meilleure de ma vie marquant ainsi mon accession à l'éternité. Il prit ma virginité avec beaucoup de douceur, je l'en remerciais. il savait ce que je voulais et anticipait tous mes désirs, nos langues s'adonnant à une longue et sensuelle danse, nos mains parcourant nos corps il m'ôta le fin tissu qui m'habillait, traça des sillons de feu allant de ma gorge à mes seins passant par ma clavicule qu'il mordillait tendrement, remontant aux lobes de mes oreilles, je gémissais sans aucunes retenues. Je me sentais renaître et vibrer sous ses caresses.

Il voulait que je le laisse faire, que je me laisse aller, que je profite de ce moment béni. Sa langue quitta ma poitrine pour poursuivre sa descente plus au sud de mon corps, jouant avec mon nombril, l'intérieur de mes cuisses et allant jusqu'à mes mollets pour remonter de nouveau à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ses cheveux frôlaient mon antre, mon corps ondulait d'anticipation et d'excitation, je pinçais mes pointes pour tenter de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

Enfin sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents entrèrent en contact avec mon centre, je voyais des étoiles filantes en plein jour, mon corps n'était plus qu'une masse de lave en fusion sous ses caresses buccales.

Son regard croisa le mien et enfin accéda à ma requête de devenir sienne pour toujours. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses ouvertes frottant son sexe tendu contre mon paquet de nerfs. Il plaça ses mains sous mes fesses, relevant mon bassin afin de s'introduire en moi doucement, trop doucement à mon goût. J'en voulais plus mais il bloquait mes mouvements le temps de sa progression en moi, une brûlure m'indiqua que ma virginité venait de m'être ôtée. La fraicheur de son corps calma cette brûlure, je sentais mon sang couler. Il plongea ses yeux de braise dans les miens.

D'un mouvement souple, il se retira pour venir gouter mon sang virginal qui se mélangeait à mon jus puis s'insinua à nouveau au creux de mon corps pour poursuivre sa progression.

Allant jusqu'au fond, butant jusqu'à mon utérus cette nouvelle sensation me propulsa vers une jouissance intense. Mon sexe entier se resserra sur le sien et au moment de jouir en moi, il grogna un « mienne » et planta ses dents aiguisées dans mon cou. La jouissance élimina la douleur du venin qui s'immisçait en moi.

De mon enfer où j'étais rongée par les flammes mon inconscient je sentais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

J'entendis le bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent puis quelque chose couler sur mon corps, ainsi que de nombreuse langue qui me nettoyaient. Je compris ils m'avaient arrosée de mon propre sang et la famille me dégustait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur dire que leurs caresses m'empêchaient de sombrer dans la démence, mais je ne pus pas. Plus tard : je savais qu'à mon réveil j'aurais l'éternité pour renouveler cette extraordinaire aventure et ce à l'infini.


End file.
